Encontrando mi Norte y Sur
by Eyrian1494
Summary: Basado en un mundo parecido al de Juego de Tronos. La familia Murasame viaja a pasar el verano en el Reino del Sur junto a la familia real. Sumika y Ushio se vuelven a encontrar despues de 5 años. Reinos diferentes y costumbres distintas atraen su curiosidad. ¿Cómo acabará este reencuentro?
1. Verano en el Sur

Hacía cinco años que no pisaba tierras sureñas pero podría reconocer cada piedra tallada que guiaba su camino hasta Elhdoburg. Iba a caballo a la par de su padre, Tenkai Murasame, Soberano del Reino del Norte.

Su abuelo había hecho relaciones amistosas de comercio con el Reino sureño, y desde entonces cada cinco años pasaban el verano en el palacio de los Kazama.

La muchacha secó el sudor de su frente y buscó el sol en algún claro entre los árboles. Estaban cerca de Elhdoburg y se notaba por la necesidad de apartar las pieles de encima de su armadura de cuero. Era un clima completamente opuesto al de su tierra, y lo estaba notando.

-¿Estás bien Sumika?- le preguntó su padre con el tono serio que lo caracterizaba- Ya nos queda poco para llegar, este sol lo anuncia.

-No soporto esta temperatura- dijo dejando por un momento las riendas en el lomo de su yegua.

-De pequeña te encantaba esta temperatura para ir con camisas finas e ir al rio a bañarte con la princesa- dijo el rey y ella le dedicó una mirada de molestia.

-Tenía quince años, entonces solo pensaba en correr, trepar árboles y pelear con espadas de madera- acarició el lomo de su yegua mientras contestaba.

-Y ahora tienes veinte y solo piensas en cabalgar, guiar a la guardia y entrenar con tu espada- rió a carcajadas el hombre de pelo negro haciendo reír también a sus otros tres hijos mellizos- mira, ya hemos llegado- al acabar el camino una puerta de piedra blanca tallada con runas antiguas se asomó brillante bajo la luz del sol.

Dos soldados de armaduras doradas y arcos ornamentados custodiaban la puerta de entrada en Elhdoburg. Pararon los caballos a pocos metros de los soldados.

-¿Quienes sois?- preguntó el soldado de la izquierda.

-Soy Tenkai Murasame, Soberano del Reino del Norte. Señor de las montañas de la Osa Mayor, y consejero principal de los Reinos- se presentó el Rey irguiéndose en su caballo de forma que un rayo de sol iluminó su corona de plata casi blanca.

-Sois bienvenido a Elhdoburg Señor Murasame, su majestad el Rey Kazama os espera- abrieron las puertas y cuando pasaron el umbral la tranquilidad y la serenidad propia de los caminos del bosque cambió por el bullicio y la velocidad propia de la vida en la ciudad.

La mayoría de los aldeanos que andaban por las calles se paraban a mirar la comitiva, compuesta de consejeros y la guardia señorial. Seguramente sería extraño para ellos ver a una comitiva de norteños portando banderas azules y plateadas y ataviados con cuero y capas de piel de oso con aquella temperatura tan alta.

Cuando pasaron las murallas del palacio, les dio el encuentro un hombre vestido con una camisa y unos pantalones tan claros y finos que Sumika al principio los confundió con ropa interior.

-Saludos Señor del Norte, mi señor os aguarda- hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Bajaron de su montura y ella agarró su casco plateado y caminó detrás de su padre.

-¿Necesitáis que yo os acompañe?- preguntó caminando a la altura del robusto hombre, mientras miraba como dos de sus tres hermanos se sacudían la tela para quitar las arrugas de montar a caballo.

\- No es necesario, puedes venir después- le puso una mano en el hombro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- haz lo que debas.

\- Asentaré a la guardia entonces, padre- le informó, y su padre le respondió asintiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Después se dio media vuelta para reunirse con sus hombres.

Un gran salón adornado de oro y mármol le dio la bienvenida, el sol entraba haciendo resplandecer cada rincón gracias a los ventanales que rodeaban la sala. El eco de sus pasos firmes y el de sus tres hijos le llenaban los oídos. Al fondo y sobre varios escalones un trono de madera, varias ramas trenzadas formaban el asiento del que el Rey del Sur acababa de levantarse.

-¡Murasame-san!- gritó un muchacho de apariencia joven, de cabello castaño y que a pesar de estar corto, se percibía que acabaría siendo ondulado- ¡Qué enorme alegría volver a veros!

-La misma alegría siento yo Kazama-san- se abrazaron dándose palmadas en la espalda- Habéis crecido, cinco años dan para mucho.

-Eso parece- contestó riendo mientras admiraba las recientes canas del hombre moreno.

-Toda mi familia lamenta enormemente la pérdida de vuestros padres, impuse cinco días de luto en mi reino en su memoria- el rostro del hombre mayor se volvió serio y el joven le sonrío en agradecimiento sin necesidad de decir nada más y entonces cambió la vista de dirección hacia algún punto detrás de Tenkai.

-Acercaos- hizo un gesto con la mano y el norteño miró hacia la dirección que señalaba- Murasame-san, vuestros hijos son todos unos hombres ya- dijo mirando a los trillizos que sacaron aún más pecho, si eso era posible. Algo les hizo cambiar la dirección de sus miradas a los tres muchachos, una chica castaña, vestida con un vestido sencillo de color verde caminaba ceremonialmente hacia ellos- ¿Recordáis a mi hermana Ushio?- preguntó el rey cuando la chica se posicionó a su lado.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero está más alta de como la recordaba- Tenaki agarró la mano de la princesa y la llevó a los labios como gesto de cortesía- ¿Que tal estáis?

-Todo bien, gracias por preguntar- respondió cortésmente con una sonrisa. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero un sonido la cayó.

El sonido de la enorme puerta abriéndose hizo que todos miraran en esa dirección. La hija del Rey del Norte entró en la sala con paso firme y casi marcial, llevando su casco debajo del brazo derecho.

-Espero que reconozcáis a mi hija Sumika, hija del Reino del Norte y Capitana de la guardia real- dijo lleno de orgullo Tenkai cuando la chica de armadura de cuero y capa de piel de oso llegó a su lado.

-Un placer altezas- respondió la morena haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, y cuando alzó la mirada vio los ojos marrones de la princesa clavados en ella con bastante sorpresa en su rostro.

-Es impresionante, como pasa el tiempo- comentó el rey sureño- estáis hecha toda una mujer.

-Lo mismo se podría decir de vuestras majestades- respondió Murasame-san.

-Majestad, los consejos esperan para la reunión- interrumpió después de carraspear el hombre que acompañó a Murasame a la sala.

-Tenéis razón Hiro, en la cena podremos hablar de todo lo acontecido durante estos cinco años- concluyó el Rey Kazama- ¿Me acompañáis Murasame-san?- hizo un gesto antes de comenzar a caminar.

-Acompañadme muchachos- llamó el robusto hombre norteño a sus hijos, y ellos obedecieron caminando tras él.

Una puerta de madera oscura se cerró creando un eco seguido de un silencio un tanto incómodo entre ambas.

-Qué curioso es el tiempo- dijo Ushio sin dejar de mirar sorprendida a la morena- hace solo cinco años teníamos la misma altura, y ahora debo alzar la vista para veros los ojos.

-Mi padre suele decirme que crecí de más- respondió sonriendo intentando parecer amigable, y la princesa Ushio le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Creo que os convendría poneros algo más cómodo- dijo mientras miraba la capa de piel de oso. Sumika se miró a sí misma y pensó que sería lo más recomendable- Os acompañaré a vuestros aposentos- acabó con una sonrisa.

Al entrar en aquellos aposentos la luz del sol casi la volvió a cegar. Encima de una cama cubierta de sábanas blancas había una camisa blanca bordada y unos pantalones de seda anaranjados. Sonrió aliviada al no ver un vestido ajustado como los que llevaban las muchachas de la corte. Eso la entorpecía en todos los movimientos, cosa que la ponía de los nervios. Cuando acabó de cambiar su ropa volvió a salir de la habitación, allí la esperaba aún la princesa.

-¿Es de vuestro agrado?- preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro señalando la indumentaria de la norteña.

-Si, claro- Sumika miró a la princesa con cierta duda en el rostro- En realidad temía encontrarme un vestido que no me dejara moverme.

-Recuerdo vuestros gustos- concluyó agarrando el brazo de la morena y comenzando a caminar.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?- preguntó Ushio. Caminaban en dirección a los jardines, el lugar favorito de la princesa para pasear.

-Cansado- contestó escuetamente- Y caluroso- acabó sacando una risa de los labios de la castaña- Aunque Elhdoburg es famosa por sus cálidas primaveras y sus tortuosos veranos- concluyó admirando algunos tapices colgados en los pasillos.

-Debe de ser complicado soportar las temperaturas de Elhdoburg cuando se está acostumbrado a soportar los mortales inviernos del Norte- respondió Ushio mientras la guiaba a través de una puerta.

-Bueno, tanto como mortales alteza...- se rió Sumika. Ella estaba completamente acostumbrada a la nieve y a tratar con el frío, pero no soportaba el calor. A cada momento que pasaba allí pensaba más profundamente que iba a morir deshidratada. Aquel verano sí que sería mortal.

-Eso se dice por estos lares- salieron hasta llegar a los jardines. Una zona verde, llena de diferentes paletas de color por todas las flores que se abrían desde la primavera- como también se dice que la nieve es tan fría que se te caen las manos si la agarras sin guantes.

-Realmente podríais quemaros las manos si no usáis guantes- explicó Sumika mientras esperaba a la princesa que paró a observar una rosa blanca, pero al oír la respuesta se giró para mirar la cara de su acompañante.

-¿Cómo puede ser que la nieve queme? El fuego quema- respondió con cierto desagrado mezclado con curiosidad, ¿Acaso la norteña pretendía bufarse de ella?

-Os aseguro alteza, que de manera diferente, la nieve quema- concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa- si algún día visitáis el Reino del Norte, podréis comprobarlo vos misma- la expresión de la sureña se acentuó mostrando cierta desconfianza y duda, ante esa mirada la morena solo pudo sonreír.

-Así que Capitana de la Guardia privada del Señor- continuó su camino por los jardines mientras se paraba cada poco para observar algunas flores- ¿Debo llamaros así, o Lady Sumika del Norte?

-Podéis llamarme como deseéis- contestó mirando una flor azul que tenía a su izquierda.

-Os llamaré por vuestro nombre entonces, nos conocemos desde hace años en realidad- dijo después de meditarlo un poco girándose y acercándose a ella- te llamaré Sumi-chan, como hacía cuando éramos niñas- se agarró del brazo derecho de la morena y un cosquilleo subió desde su brazo donde ella la tocaba hasta la coronilla.

-No somos niñas ahora alteza- comentó la capitana con un sonrojo que se asomaba hasta las orejas.

-¿Queréis tomar algo?- llegaron a una pequeña pérgola preparada con una mesa y sillas, y la princesa se sentó nada más llegar- Tomad asiento- con un gesto llamó a una sirvienta que trajo copas y dos jarras- Se dicen muchas cosas sobre vos en estas tierras, y no sé diferenciar si son habladurías o verdades.

-Podría respondéroslas si gustáis- respondió cogiendo la copa que le ofrecía la sirvienta. Ante aquella respuesta la princesa se acercó más a la mesa impaciente.

-¿Es cierto entonces que cazasteis a vuestro primer oso a los trece años?- preguntó antes de dar el primer sorbo a la copa.

-En realidad estaba a punto de cumplir los catorce- respondió con media sonrisa- siguiente pregunta- dijo divertida mientras bebía de su copa.

El atardecer llegó pronto y la servidumbre preparaba el salón para acoger a ambas familias, algo de música para caldear el ambiente y barriles y barriles de cerveza y vino. Cuando la luna brillaba en el cielo rodeada de estrellas todos estaban sentados alrededor de la larga mesa del comedor. Presidida por el Rey Norio Kazama, teniendo a su derecha a su abuela y a su hermana Ushio al lado de esta. A la izquierda del Rey se sentaba Tenkai Murasame y al lado de este Sumika. Después los hijos mayores del Norte, y el resto de la mesa repleta por el consejo.

La comida y la bebida llenaba los estómagos de los invitados mientras se hablaba de todo lo acontecido los últimos cinco años.

-Estaba pensando que sería conveniente hacer un festejo para celebrar nuestra nueva reunión- dijo el rey mirando a Tenkai con una sonrisa inamovible de la cara- ¿Os apetece?

-Me parece una idea magnifica majestad- respondió después de tragar- Sería una forma de unir a nuestras gentes también.

-Cierto, he pensado que podrían asistir los guardias reales y la guardia del norte al banquete- continuó Norio con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

-No hay nada mejor para unir a los soldados que la buena bebida y las mujeres Majestad- respondió Sumika para sorpresa de todos los sureños excepto los consejeros que hablaban de otros temas. La cara de la Viuda era la misma que tenía siempre, como si acabara de comerse un limón, pero más acentuada. La de Norio era una cara sorprendida y la de Ushio parecía añadir a su sorpresa una sonrisa cómplice incluso.

-Explicadme Lady Sumika, ¿Cómo llega una dama a ser capitana de la Guardia señorial?- preguntó la Viuda Kazama antes de meter el tenedor lleno de pollo en su boca. El resto de la mesa miró hacia ella esperando una respuesta, excepto los consejeros que seguían tratando temas referentes al reino.

-Pues, poco a poco mi señora- contestó irguiendo la espalda en la silla- comencé siendo soldado, y fui escalando hasta lograr ganarme el puesto.

-Y supongo que ser la hija del Señor del Norte no tuvo nada que ver- respondió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos grises de Sumika, ella se sintió amenazada por un momento y después miró a su padre.

-Siempre me he negado a otorgar un puesto a quien no se lo gane- sentenció Tenkai intentando no aparentar ser demasiado seco con la abuela del Rey.

-Estoy segura de que se lo ha ganado abuela- respondió la princesa mirándola de soslayo mientras cortaba con cuchillo y tenedor un trozo de carne demasiado grande.

-Claro que sí- comenzó a decir Norio con una sonrisa, intentando calmar un poco el ambiente- Se dicen grandes cosas sobre la Guardia del Señor del Norte.

-¿Ninguno de vuestros hijos estaba capacitado para capitanear la guardia Lord Murasame?- volvió a atacar la mujer señalando a los trillizos que estaban sentados a la izquierda de Sumika.

-Estamos capacitados para cualquier cosa, somos hijos del Norte- respondió uno de los trillizos aún con comida en la boca, tan alto que Sumika vio a la princesa sobresaltarse delante de ella.

-No alces la voz Shenzo- le recriminó su padre. Su hija y la princesa se miraron un instante ya que estaban frente por frente. Leyeron en sus miradas que no querían estar ahí en medio viendo lo que se avecinaba.

-De todas formas parece que vuestra hermana es más hombre que vosotros- concluyó y justo cuando Sumika iba a abrir la boca para contestar el Rey gritó un "basta".

-¡Cállate!- le gritó a la mujer que tenía sentada a su derecha- Quiero tener esta maldita cena en paz- acabó soltando el tenedor en la mesa fuertemente.

-Soy tu abuela- respondió mirándole seriamente sin parpadear prácticamente, como si intentara desafiarle.

-Y yo soy tu Rey- agarró su copa y esperó a que su copero le sirviera- Y he dicho que quiero tener esta maldita cena en paz- no se oía nada más en toda la habitación, ni siquiera se atrevían a comer para que los cubiertos no contaminase el silencio- He oído que los osos del Norte son grandes, ¿es cierto Murasame?- Bebió de su copa esperando la respuesta.

-Bastante más que en el Sur Majestad- respondió Tenkai procurando calmarse.

-Se dicen muchas cosas sobre el Norte, y la mayoría tienen fluidos corporales por medio- soltó la Viuda Kazama sin levantar la cabeza del plato, provocando que la princesa casi se atragantara con parte de las verduras.

-Contad alguna de vuestras hazañas- Norio ignoró el comentario hiriente de la anciana- He oído que refrenasteis la revuelta de Lord Hitami.

-Así fue- respondió Shenzo inflando su pecho como un gallo mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la princesa- Los acorralamos en la nieve y nos aseguramos de que fueran fieles al reino- Sumika lo miró con desprecio y esa expresión no pasó desapercibida para la hermana del Rey que le devolvió la mirada enormemente extrañada.

-Según la información que obtuve, fue Lady Sumika quien dirigió las tropas- aclaró Norio agarrando un muslo de pollo de la bandeja central.

-Así fue Majestad, ellos estaban heridos y dirigí yo misma a las tropas- respondió la morena sin mirar a sus hermanos, que miraban avergonzados sus platos.

-¿Los tres?- preguntó extrañado el Rey, pero al ver que no obtendría respuesta decidió cambiar de pregunta- Cuéntanos entonces cómo fue esa victoria Lady Sumika.

-Mis tropas y yo estuvimos asentados en el desierto de hielo durante dos meses, cortando la entrada de suministros a la ciudadela- comenzó a explicar con la copa en la mano- Solo tuvimos que esperar la rendición.

-Qué aburrido- comentó Takase, otro de los trillizos- Yo habría atacado la ciudadela y ahorrado así dos meses.

-Y de ese modo habrías matado a cientos de inocentes que también son norteños- explicó la mujer, mirando hacia su hermano, y la expresión del Rey cambió drásticamente. Se notaba que le gustaba lo que oía, ya que levantó la ceja con cierta sonrisa.

-Lord Murasame- lo llamó el Rey sin dejar de mirar a la hija de este, y ella le devolvió la mirada- Espero que tengáis pensado un gran futuro para vuestra hija.


	2. La Silla del Oso

Caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a los aposentos de los invitados. "Necesito que vengas a mi recámara después de esta cena" las palabras de su padre le resonaron en la cabeza, estaba segura de que no era por el informe del estado de la Guardia Señorial, porque eso podía esperar a la mañana siguiente. ¿Sería posible que le recriminara algún comportamiento durante la cena? Tenía incertidumbre, no sabía qué le podría esperar tras aquella puerta a la que acababa de golpear con los nudillos.

-Adelante- la voz robusta de su padre sonó detrás de la puerta, Sumika agarró el picaporte y tragó saliva justo antes de abrir- Ahh... Hija, pasa pasa- dijo casi sorprendido y contento de verla.

-Me dijisteis que viniera a veros después de la cena padre- explicó así el motivo de su visita nocturna- ¿Qué deseabais?- llevó sus manos atrás a la espalda casi cuadrándose como solía hacer ante un superior.

-Quiero que seas la Señora del Norte- le dijo Tenkai secamente, sin rodeos. Su padre nunca había sido un hombre al que le encantara andarse por las ramas, pero le había pillado por sorpresa, hasta el punto que relajó su postura dejando los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

-Padre, me halagáis- la frase la dejó sin palabras, no sabía reaccionar. Aún buscaba las palabras mientras las decía, temía el momento en el que sus labios avanzaran más que su mente- pero nunca una mujer ha dirigido el Norte.

-Te equivocas- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras servía vino- ¿Qué me dices de Yamiko la grande?- le ofreció una copa.

-He bebido suficiente padre- rehusó, nunca solía beber demasiado. El estar rodeada de hombres rudos y bebidos le enseñó a estar alerta todo el tiempo. Pero la agarró tras la insistencia silenciosa de su padre- Esas historias solo son leyendas- respondió mirando atentamente todos los movimientos del Señor norteño.

-¿Quién demonios te ha dicho eso?- se giró rápidamente como si le indignara profundamente esa frase.

-La nodriza- respondió un tanto avergonzada.

-Esa Noe-san... No deberías seguir haciéndole caso- concluyó negando con la cabeza levemente.

-Sigo pensando que el puesto le pertenece a Shenzo- reflexionó mirando el contenido oscuro de la copa que tenía entre las manos. Desde siempre, había preferido la cerveza.

-¿A Shenzo?- cuestionó mientras se sentaba y ponía los pies encima de la mesa- Aún estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo como para no hacer eso. Él atacaría a cualquiera de los feudales del Norte, o a los Kazama, solo ambiciona poder, así que no se lo daré- bajó los pies de la mesa después de mirar a Sumika durante varios minutos- ¿Cuál es el blasón de los Murasame?- preguntó justo antes de beber de la copa, después de una pausa en la que pretendía que su hija le dijera algo.

-Un oso plateado sobre fondo azul- respondió como si hubiera aprendido la lección de la institutriz.

-Te diré un secreto que nadie conoce- le hizo un gesto para que se sentara delante de él- No es un oso- se adelantó apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa creando tensión, provocando que la curiosidad se reflejase en la cara de su hija- Es una osa- susurró antes de sonreír- ¿Sabes qué significa eso?- Sumika negó con la cabeza lentamente- Protección, la de una madre con sus hijos, valentía, lealtad, coraje para defenderlos de quien sea- enumeró con los dedos de una mano mientras apoyaba su espalda en la silla- Valores que debe tener quién dirija el Norte. Después de todos estos años, me has demostrado que eres la única Murasame que cumple esos requisitos.

-Pero la reacción de Shenzo será...- no pudo acabar la frase, Tenkai puso la mano delante de ella en silencio, y ese gesto bastó.

-Ninguno de los trillizos podría ser un buen Señor del Norte- agarró la jarra después de acabar la copa y volvió a servirse- Shenzo y Takase se creen tan superiores que el pueblo los desconoce, los odian porque se creen en una posición superior a los demás. Keiji, es demasiado manipulable para gobernar. En cambio a ti te adoran, las tropas te seguirían hasta el fin del mundo si tú lo dijeras- sonrió lleno de orgullo y su hija le devolvió la sonrisa con agradecimiento- Después de tu acción frente a la rebelión de Lord Hitami, he comprendido que protegerás al pueblo como una osa protege a los oseznos. Mañana lo hablaré con el Rey Norio- alzó la copa esperando brindar con la nueva heredera de la silla del oso, o de la osa en este caso.

-¿Y a los trillizos?- preguntó Sumika después del brindis- Alguien debería decírselo antes.

-Yo me encargaré, tranquila- respondió sonriéndole tranquilamente.

Sentía como sus pies se hundían en la arena mientras agarraba su vestido y el aire cortaba su garganta como si fueran trozos de hielo.

-¡No huyas!- oyó una voz gritándole desde atrás y aceleró el trote inconscientemente. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho desde dentro deseando salir. Y cuando menos lo pensaba notó una mano sudorosa agarrarle el hombro haciéndole gritar y perder el equilibrio- ¡Te pillé!- gritó triunfante su captora justo antes de caer ambas rodando en la arena.

-No vale, eres muy rápida Sumi-chan- dijo la princesa jadeando mientras apoyaba sus manos en la arena para quedar sentada.

-O tú eres lenta Kazama- respondió la norteña riéndose ante la reacción de la castaña, que fue golpearle el brazo fingiendo molestia- Bueno, tampoco eres fuerte- continuó riendo mientras frotaba su brazo justo en el sitio del golpe- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó después de que su risa se apagara al ver la extraña expresión de la princesa.

-Quisiera darte las gracias por este verano- una sonrisa repleta de agradecimiento llenaba su rostro.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas nada- contestó entrecortadamente la morena. La sureña miró al suelo avergonzada después de aguantarle la mirada unos segundos. No sabía el qué, pero esos ojos grises tenían algo que la ponían nerviosa cuando la miraban directamente. Casi sin pensarlo se acercó y la besó en la mejilla. Sonrío con ternura al ver la cara roja de la morena, siempre se sonrojaba con ese tipo de contacto y a Ushio eso le parecía adorable.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- le preguntó haciendo que la mirara de nuevo -¡No vas a pillarme!- gritó justo antes de levantarse para huir de su compañera de juegos de aquel verano.

-¡Hey!- Sumika reaccionó levantándose para perseguir de nuevo a la castaña mientras ella ya llevaba distancia- ¡Eso es trampa!- la oía gritar a sus espaldas, las risas de ambas, perfectamente acompasadas era lo que mejor recordaba de esos veranos.

Una melodía de percusión característica provocó que poco a poco abriera los ojos. Automáticamente llevó una de sus manos a sus párpados, para frotarlos intentando despertarse del todo. Aquel recuerdo era uno de sus favoritos, y a pesar de que hubiesen pasado casi cinco años de aquello, lo recordaba como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior.

-Buenos días alteza, soy Mai- dijo la voz tímida de su dama de compañía desde el otro lado de la puerta. Y ella automáticamente se incorporó.

-Pasa, ya estoy despierta- apartó las sábanas blancas con pesadez y se sentó al borde de la cama. Oyó la puerta abrirse detrás de ella y a su doncella darle los buenos días. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella- ¿No traes el desayuno?- se extrañó al ver que no traía con ella la bandeja de todas las mañanas.

-No alteza- se acercó para comenzar a vestirla- Vuestra abuela me avisó anoche antes de dormir de que desayunaríais todos juntos.

-¿Con los huéspedes?- preguntó un tanto esperanzada, compartir la mesa con Sumika siempre había sido agradable para ella, tenía infinidad de cosas que preguntarle.

-¿Los norteños?- la chica de pelo ondulado comenzó a atar las cintas a la espalda del vestido celeste de la princesa- No, su abuela se refería a vuestro hermano, vos y ella.

-Amm... Qué bien...- respondió con una mezcla de decepción e ironía, y es que sabía como nadie que un desayuno con su abuela sería como asistir a una clase de adoctrinamiento. Después de la muerte de sus padres, su abuela se había encargado de dirigir el reinado de Norio con sus consejos, que al juicio de la castaña eran más bien imposiciones. Se aprobaban las leyes que ella aceptaba, se prohibía lo que ella decidía y curiosamente siempre se juzgaban culpables aquellos que a ella le estorbaban. Su abuela era hipócrita. La corte en general era hipócrita y detestaba eso, no sabía jugar a ese juego, y no quería aprender sus reglas.

Suspiró cuando su doncella acabó de prepararla y caminó en dirección a la sala del consejo. Allí la esperaba su hermano y su abuela.

-¿Puedo saber por qué aceptaste que Murasame pagara menos cantidad de suministro que el resto de feudos?- preguntó la abuela del rey mientras ya desayunaban. Norio bebió de su copa intentando tragar la comida que aún guardaba en su boca, y Ushio solo suspiró sin apartar la mirada del plato. Decidió que sería mejor para ella no entrar en ese tipo de discusiones, pero a la par su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

-Creo que ha sido una decisión sabia sabiendo que allí tienen heladas la mayoría del invierno y el otoño, y deben comer ellos primero- explicó el muchacho intentando parecer sereno- Aunque seamos un Reino unificado, el Sur es muy diferente al Norte. Y no conviene enfadar a los norteños.

-Eso lo sé, pero no comprendo por qué tienen que venir a pasar casi cuatro meses aquí, en nuestra casa, el palacio principal del Reino- contestó visiblemente indignada y molesta- ¿Tú qué opinas Ushio? Estás demasiado callada- cuando oyó que se dirigió a ella su espalda se tensó. No es que su abuela fuese cruel con ella, pero solía juzgar siempre cada palabra o gesto que hacía. Y eso había creado una tensión constante en ella.

-Creo que el reino debe estar unido y que parte de su riqueza son las diferencias que hay entre nosotros- dijo sin separar la vista de su cuenco de frutas.

-Son salvajes- sentenció casi escupiendo las palabras la anciana mujer.

-¡No son salvajes!- refutó Ushio mirando severamente a su abuela con un tono de enfado que hasta su propio hermano llevaba años sin oír.

-Visten pieles, beben hasta vomitar y fornican con cualquiera- comenzó a argumentar de nuevo serenamente su abuela mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su nieta-Eso es lo que hacen los salvajes.

-Pero eso son rumores, dudo que sea así - Norio intentó de nuevo calmar el ambiente. Eran habituales los roces entre su hermana y su abuela desde hacía unos años y él solía hacer de intermediario en la mayoría de ellos- Los Murasame no han dado indicios de ser así.

-Este sábado será el festejo que querías organizar, ya veremos si es así- continuó argumentando- De todas formas solo será cuestión de tiempo que den un paso en falso y el peso de la ley caiga sobre ellos- concluyó metiendo comida en su boca a modo de punto final. Ushio sintió como la sangre le hervía en el pecho, odiaba que su abuela hablara así de los Murasame. Tan solo porque hablar así de los Murasame incluía a Sumika, sabía que Sumi-chan no era como su abuela la pintaba.

-¡Son mis invitados!- alzó Norio la voz para sorpresa de las dos. El castaño no entendía esa fijación de su abuela con atacar a los extranjeros- ¡Sabía que no debía desayunar contigo!

-No debes parecer un Rey débil o acabarás como tu padre- continuó la viuda sin alzar la voz y sin dejar de comer.

-Es mejor reinar pocos años prósperos a reinar décadas de decadencia- sentenció Ushio mirando a su abuela que le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa.

Iba a abrir la boca para contestar a su nieta cuando alguien llamó a la puerta enérgicamente. Justo después la voz de Tenkai Murasame sonó fuerte y segura desde el otro lado. Norio no dudó en darle el permiso para entrar y el hombre abrió la puerta al instante.

-Buenos días amigo, ¿Deseáis acompañarnos en el desayuno?- preguntó Norio señalando una silla vacía que tenía a su izquierda.

-Buenos días majestad, señoras- hizo una reverencia que Ushio respondió en silencio con una sonrisa- gracias, pero ya he desayunado- caminó hasta el borde de la mesa dejando las manos agarradas delante de su cuerpo, dando solemnidad al motivo de su visita- En realidad quería tratar con vuestra Majestad un tema del Reino. Pero puede esperar a que concluya vuestro desayuno- comenzó a caminar marcha atrás para salir de la habitación.

-Prefiero que lo digáis ahora- se acomodó el monarca en su silla haciéndole un gesto al hombre para que no se fuera- contadme.

-Quisiera pediros vuestra aprobación para que sea mi hija, Sumika Murasame, quien se encargue de gobernar el Norte cuando yo no esté - dijo seriamente después de coger aire. En un gesto rápido y seco el rostro de la Viuda cambió para mirar a su nieto con alerta, y la mirada de Ushio no dejaba de pasar de su hermano al Señor del Norte.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente con eso- comenzó a decir Norio volviendo su rostro serio e ignorando las miradas amenazantes de su abuela- Creo que nadie mejor que vos podríais elegir quién debería ocupar vuestro puesto.

-Pero...- intervino la Viuda Kazama poniendo en alerta a sus nietos automáticamente- ¿Vuestra hija conoce algo sobre el funcionamiento de la corte?

-Mi hija ha librado tantas batallas y ha liderado tantos ejércitos que creo que ha demostrado que es la mejor para ese puesto- contestó seguro de sí mismo el hombre canoso, y aunque intentara ocultar su sonrisa de orgullo le era imposible.

-Liderar un ejército no es lo mismo que gobernar un feudo- siguió la viuda bajo la alerta de su nieto y la atenta mirada de su nieta, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido- Pero eso es algo que podría aprenderse, nadie nace sabiendo- algo le escamaba a Ushio de ese tono de voz tan poco cortante como para ser de su abuela -¿Que tal si empezara a aprender aquí? Siendo Consejera de armas del propio Rey por ejemplo- Ushio miró instintivamente la cara de su hermano que a su vez miraba a su abuela intentando también descifrar algo en la actitud de la mujer mayor que le dijera el por qué de ese cambio de actitud.

-Estoy seguro de que para mi hija será un honor ser Consejera del Rey- respondió extrañado el norteño mientras en la cara de la mujer asomaba una sonrisa.

Aquella mañana se estaba volviendo pasmosa, no dejaba de mirar el cielo para ver si el sol se había movido en su recorrido diario, pero le estaba pareciendo demasiado lento.

Había decidido ir al establo, cepillar a su yegua la ayudaba a pensar, desde la vez anterior que había ido a Eldhoburg ese lugar de había convertido en su refugio cuando tenía que auto convencerse de que lo que sentía por la princesa era una estrecha amistad.

Siempre había sido confuso para ella esa extraña atracción que comenzó a tener por la castaña desde los diez años, sabía que esta vez lo pasaría peor aún. Ahora, con su madurez y su alto número de acompañantes nocturnos, sabía qué le pasaba exactamente. Ella amaba a la sureña. Cuando la había vuelto a ver después de cinco años había sido como ver a un ángel. Suspiró cerrando los ojos bien fuerte, deseando apartar ideas extrañas de su mente. Ninguna cosa de las que ella imaginaba sería posible y esa idea la llenaba de frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de una mujer? ¿Por qué de la princesa?

-Sumika- una voz grave y seca hizo que se sobresaltara un poco, se giró y vio como un muchacho moreno y corpulento se acercaba hasta quedar a pocos pasos de ella.

-Shenzo, ¿Qué te trae por el establo? No es uno de tus lugares favoritos- los lugares más comunes donde se podía encontrar a su hermano era la taberna o en los recintos de apuestas. Se apartó de su yegua y se encaró a su hermano mayor. Estaba segura del tema que quería tratar.

-¿Estarás contenta no?- gritó en susurros señalándola con el dedo índice- eso era lo que querías- dio otro paso más y el entrecejo de Sumika se contrajo ante esa acusación- Desde que eras una renacuaja siempre creyéndote algo que no eres, no te engañes- acabó con una media sonrisa- nunca serás un hombre, aunque te comportes como uno- la mujer tuvo que apretar fuerte los puños para evitar darle un derechazo.

-Yo no quiero ser un hombre, soy como soy- respiró hondo antes de responder- Estoy segura de que padre tiene algo especial para ti, algo que no tenga que ver con las arcas- los ojos del hombre parecía que pudiesen echar fuego. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que parecía que el dinero le quemase en las manos.

-Por la ley del Primogénito esa Silla debería ser mía- murmuró sin dejar de apretar los dientes mientras la señalaba tan cerca que podría clavarle el dedo en el hombro.

-Ni siquiera sabes dirigir un asedio, yo detuve la revuelta de Lord Hitami porque ninguno de los tres sabíais qué hacer- No se dejó intimidar y se acercó a su hermano casi tocando sus frentes- ¿Cómo pretendes que padre os confie un feudo?- sintió como su mejilla comenzó a arder y segundos después se dio cuenta de que su hermano le había dado una bofetada.

-Ten cuidado hermanita- le susurró mientras ella lo miraba retándole intentando ignorar el dolor en la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe- esa silla me pertenece por derecho propio, y será mía.

Se quedó en la misma posición mirando fijamente como su hermano se marcha a por donde había venido, iría a ver a su padre, estaba segura. Cuando la figura de su hermano desapareció llevó su mano a su mejilla que seguía ardiéndole. Desde que la noche anterior su padre le había dicho su decisión de hacerla Señora del Norte, sabía que pasaría esto. Conocía a sus hermanos, y sabia que Shenzo había ansiado la Silla de su padre desde que tuvo uso de razón. Ese había sido el motivo por el cual siempre se había comportado con prepotencia y superioridad con todos. La sobresaltó una mano posándose en su hombro encima de su camisa, y se giró esperando para responder al siguiente golpe que esta vez no le pillaría por sorpresa.

-Eres tú...- suspiró aliviada al ver que la chica de pelo castaño y vestido color celeste claro era quien había llamado su atención.

-¿Estás bien Sumi-chan?- contrajo el entrecejo preocupada y extrañada a partes iguales- tienes la cara roja- acercó la mano a la mejilla que aún se resentía de dolor y justo cuando iba a tocarla la morena se apartó.

-Estoy bien, tranquila- sonrío de una forma tan poco creíble que la princesa no la creyó ni por asomo, aunque prefirió dejarlo pasar- ¿Qué te trae por el establo?

-Pues te estaba buscando a ti- dijo suavemente con una sonrisa tan cálida que a Sumika se le cortó la respiración por un instante- Me gustaría dar un paseo contigo, hasta el almuerzo no tengo nada que hacer- se acercó a la yegua de la norteña que relinchó al sentir la caricia de la princesa en su cuello- Podríamos montar a caballo si deseas.

-Me parece una magnífica idea- sonrío a pesar de notar más dolor en la cara por el gesto.

A la hora estaban paseando por los terrenos traseros de palacio. Tierras que se usaban para cultivar, pero que aquel año habían dejado en barbecho. Los cascos de los caballos hacían un sonido peculiar al enterrarse en el suelo, y esto era lo que llevaban oyendo desde que salieron a cabalgar. De vez en cuando la norteña miraba a Ushio intentando descifrar qué le pasaba ese día, parecía que estuviese pensando en temas urgentes e importantes y Sumika no quería importunarla.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto el establo?- preguntó la princesa sabiendo que en su garganta sonó con esas palabras pero que en su corazón sonaba más bien a "quiero que pases más tiempo conmigo"- tenemos mozos para que cuiden a los caballos, y lo hacen muy bien- acarició a su caballo para demostrar que era cierto lo que decía, era de pelaje claro y pelo rubio, y de patas finas y elegantes.

-Yo conozco a mi yegua, no me gusta que ningún mozo de cuadras se encargue- la yegua de Sumika era marrón, de crines oscuras y patas anchas y peludas, una verdadera yegua norteña. Sumika estaba muy orgullosa de su montura, y es que habían pasado por muchos viajes y batallas juntas.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó cabizbaja, después de otro pequeño silencio, que aquel día se estaban formando entre ellas cada dos por tres.

-¿El qué?- mostró un gesto de extrañeza que la castaña no logró ver porque seguía sin levantar la mirada, miró sus manos y las vio jugar con las riendas nerviosamente.

-¿Vais a ser la próxima Señora del Norte?- clavó la mirada en su acompañante tan de golpe que la sobresaltó y un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de la morena- Lord Murasame le ha pedido el beneplácito a mi hermano esta mañana- miró al frente diciendo esa frase para explicar el por qué de la pregunta.

-¿Por eso estás tan rara hoy?- rió casi aliviada- creía que sería algo más grave.

-He visto a tu hermano hecho una fiera cuando iba de camino al establo- explicó con preocupación en el tono de voz, y automáticamente Sumika entendió que sabía qué había pasado- Solo quiero que me prometas que estarás bien, tu hermano daba miedo- la miró de nuevo con preocupación y temor en su mirada, y esa expresión por parte de la chica la enternecía, se sentía apreciada.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, voy a estar bien- la miró a los ojos mientras los caballos ralentizaban el ritmo hasta pararse en paralelo donde los árboles comenzaban a dar sombra. Sumika vio que la chica abría la boca para contestar y se apresuró a zanjar el asunto- Todo va a ir bien Kazama- se estiró lo suficiente para agarrar una de las manos de la castaña que la miró con una sonrisa amplia y tranquila acompañada de un leve sonrojo que Sumika no llegó a ver- ¿Recuerdas cuando corríamos por la orilla de la playa?- la morena sonrío de manera nostálgica contagiando a su acompañante.

-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?- rió cómoda por el tacto de la mano de la norteña, pero le extrañó la sonrisa burlona que vio en ella justo antes de separar su mano para coger las riendas, la misma sonrisa burlona que cuando eran niñas.

-Porque... ¡No vas a pillarme!- agitó las riendas haciendo galopar a su yegua lo más rápido que pudo. La princesa la veía marchar oyendo como se reía a carcajadas.

-¡Hey!- gritó completamente indignada mientras ordenaba a su caballo a perseguirla- ¡Eso es trampa!


	3. El gran Festejo

Caminaban hacia el palacio después de dejar a sus agotadas monturas en el establo. Habían cabalgado en una carrera hasta la orilla de la bahía que había a espaldas del castillo. Y allí habían pasado el resto de la mañana hasta que el sol estuvo en su punto más alto en el cielo.

Sus gargantas estaban resentidas de las carcajadas que no dejaban de salir por las chanzas que intercambiaban, y entonces una tos seca, firme y familiar hizo que Ushio callara súbitamente.

-Abuela...- Sumika paró en seco también sus risas y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando vio la cara de la Viuda Kazama, consiguiendo lo que no habían logrado ejércitos con ella. La matriarca de los Kazama era tan terrorífica como solo ella solía ser.

-Ushio, ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó dando los pasos necesarios hasta encararse con ambas sin dejar de apretar los dientes. Sumika automáticamente se puso firme.

-He ido a dar un paseo con Lady Sumika, hemos hablado por un rato- la voz de la princesa intentaba ser fuerte y uniforme, pero se fracturaba al finalizar la frase.

-¿Por eso tienes la ropa mojada y llena de tierra?- Sumika miró la ropa de la chica y después la suya propia. Cierto, habían jugado en el agua entrando hasta las rodillas, y toda la arena de la playa estaba pegada en las telas.

-Hemos ido a la playa mi señora- contestó Sumika entrando en la conversación al ver que la princesa comenzaba a abrir y cerrar la boca sin saber qué decir.

-¿Qué hacías en la playa Ushio?- ni siquiera movió las pupilas en dirección a la morena, obviándola completamente de la situación- Vámonos, no puedes dejar que te vean así- agarró la muñeca de su nieta y tiró de ella hasta comenzar a andar- una noble princesa debe dar una cierta imagen, no andar vestida como una pordiosera- Sumika se quedó plantada mirando la situación hasta que las dos mujeres castañas desaparecieron por la puerta, y solo entonces consiguió relajar la espalda, mientras miraba su propia ropa.

-Te he enseñado desde pequeña cómo debe comportarse una dama- la mujer mayor seguía agarrándola de la muñeca tirando de ella a lo largo de todo el pasillo- Me preocupa que acabes siendo como ella ahora que va a quedarse aquí. No debes pasar tanto tiempo con esa mujer.

-Pero ¿por qué tengo que hacer lo que vos queráis?- se paró en seco y se zafó del agarre- ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con ella?- la encaró mientras su abuela miraba alrededor, recelosa de que nadie oyese aquello.

-Porque ella no se comporta como una dama- avanzó contestándole entre dientes- No quiero que acabes siendo como ella.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser como ella?- alzó un poco más la voz provocando que la mujer mayor volviera a mirar alrededor- Es fuerte y valiente, más que ninguna otra mujer que yo haya conocido. Y si os dignárais a conocerla un poco en lugar de rechazarla a la mínima oportunidad, os daríais cuenta- se giró bastante alterada.

-¡Ushio!- gritó llena de impotencia por no poder controlar a su nieta mientras la chica avanzaba por el pasillo.

-Tranquila, iré a prepararme para el festejo- dijo girándose llena de ironía- tengo que parecer una noble princesa - acabó con una reverencia- Pero ¿Sabéis qué? Nadie es perfecto, hasta una noble princesa suda cuando se esfuerza, o se ríe a carcajadas si algo le hace gracia. ¡Incluso llora o grita si se enfada!- gritó completamente enojada antes de girarse y continuar su camino a lo largo del pasillo.

Una chica morena con el pelo recogido en una trenza que acababa cayendo por su hombro le devolvía la mirada en el espejo, le costaba reconocerse. Llevaba un vestido largo y liso de color azul marino, con mangas largas y cuello cuadrado. El único detalle en la cintura era un cinturón que le quedaba un poco holgado y caía hacia su cadera izquierda, acentuando aún más la figura femenina que se escondía debajo de su diario uniforme militar o los ropajes que usaba por su comodidad.

Parecía que otra persona la mirara a ella cuando se miraba en el espejo, la doncella que la había ayudado a arreglarse aún daba vueltas por la habitación recogiendo lo que se había usado para arreglar a la chica. Y en un instante se paró en seco.

-No he utilizado khol- se acercó con el frasco que tenía en la mano ante la mirada extrañada de la muchacha- siéntese mi señora.

-¿Qué es eso?- se acercó a una de las sillas que rodeaban una pequeña mesa redonda con una expresión bastante recelosa.

-Khol mi señora- colocó el frasco a la altura de sus ojos para mostrarlo bien.

-¿Qué es khol?- en temas de maquillaje y cosas que cualquier dama podía reconocer a simple vista, ella no entendía nada. Y aquel pequeño frasco de cristal con polvo negro le creaba desconfianza.

-Para maquillar sus ojos- se dejó hacer sin dejar de estar recelosa, no se sentía cómoda con un pincel cerca del ojo.

La melodía que su padre solía hacer con los nudillos sonó cuando la doncella acabó de maquillarla. Solo asomó la cabeza tras la invitación de la morena, y al ver el aspecto de su hija entró mostrando una sonrisa enorme. Caminó dando zancadas enormes hasta llegar a su hija que lo miraba con cierta expectación y vergüenza, al ser la primera vez en años que volvía a llevar un vestido.

-Hija mía, estás bellísima- la abrazó con delicadeza, un abrazo completamente diferente a los que solía darle- Cuánto te pareces a tu madre- vio melancolía en sus ojos. El tema de su madre era algo de lo que no solían hablar nunca. Ella siempre había notado un resentimiento extraño de parte de sus hermanos ya que su madre murió en el parto, y por eso nunca había sido un tema cómodo. Pero en ese momento veía en la mirada de su padre orgullo, un orgullo completamente diferente al que reflejaba cuando la veía vencer a alguien en un combate singular. Ese era el orgullo de ver lo que había conseguido hacer junto a la mujer que había amado.

-Noe siempre me ha dicho que madre era hermosa- respondió mientras el hombre también vestido con sus atuendos de gala le ofrecía el brazo para empezar a caminar en dirección a la sala principal.

-Y lo era- la sonrisa nostálgica no se lograba borrar de la cara del norteño- ciertamente tuve suerte, me enamoré de tu madre y ella de mí- Sumika lo miraba casi emocionada, el hecho de conocer algo sobre su madre la hacía feliz- Normalmente los enlaces concertados no suelen ser así.

-¿Vuestro matrimonio fue concertado?- preguntó bastante extrañada, le estaba escamando el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación.

-Todos en la corte lo son- esa afirmación trajo cierto escalofrío en la nuca de la morena, estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué mencionaba el matrimonio en ese momento cuando su padre continuó hablando -Esta mañana hablé con su Majestad.

-¿Qué os dijo?

-No puso ningún impedimento en que seas tú quién dirija el Norte- temía que hubiese un "pero" detrás de esa frase, todo lo que viene detrás de un "pero" suele ser como una patada en el estómago- Pero quiere que te quedes en la capital para ser Consejera de Armas del Rey hasta que llegue el día que debas ocupar la silla del Oso- Y aquella patada dolió demasiado.

-¿Consejera de Armas?- se paró en seco parando de paso a su padre- ¿Y qué pasará con la guardia norteña? ¿Quién los dirigirá?- comenzaba a sobresaltarse.

-Puedo hacerlo yo mismo- la morena comenzaba a notar como la sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza, se estaba frustrando.

-No padre- negó con la cabeza también para darle más énfasis- Tenéis asuntos más importantes que tratar con todo el Norte bajo vuestro control- sabía que si se quedaba en el sur podría ocurrir cualquier cosa, ni quiera se podía imaginar el qué, pero recordar la expresión de la Viuda Kazama la asustaba.

-Entonces tendrá que hacerlo alguno de tus hermanos- sentenció como si fuera algo inamovible y una sensación de alerta se apoderó de ella.

-Pero...- una mano de su padre la silenció súbitamente.

-Yo me encargo de todo- colocó las manos en los hombros de la chica- El Norte no se desmoronará mientras un verdadero Oso se siente en la silla de Grifelcogh- la calma y la seguridad de sus palabras consiguió que se relajase un poco- Por eso debes ser tú quien me suceda Sumika ¿Lo comprendes?- suspiró para sonreírle a su hija cariñosamente después de que ella asintiera- Bueno, vamos a entrar para que los estirados de la corte vean qué guapas son las mujeres norteñas- acabó ofreciéndole el brazo de nuevo a la chica, que solo pudo contestar con una carcajada.

La sala de celebraciones estaba completamente despejada para que los invitados pudieran bailar. Pudo reconocer a varios nobles feudales de todos los rincones del reino solo con fijarse en sus ropas. En su mayoría todas caras nuevas para la chica.

Vio a su padre saludar a lo lejos y tiró de ella hasta atravesar toda la la sala. Pasando entre grupos de nobles con sus esposas e hijos, camareros que paseaban bandejas llenas de copas y aperitivos, el grupo de músicos subidos en una pequeña tarima que comenzaban a probar sus instrumentos. Y al fondo un hombre alto y fornido le devolvía el saludo a su padre.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros Lord Murasame!- oyó gritar al hombre que estaba reunido junto a unos cuatro feudales.

-Creo que desde aquella justa, amigo mío- el hombre con el que hablaba su padre parecía norteño y estaba en un grupo junto a otros tres hombres que continuaron hablando.

-Teniendo nuestras tierras tan cercanas, es extraño que siempre nos encontremos aquí en la capital- continuó el hombre que era tan fornido como su padre si no más, pero presentaba una frondosa barba negra en la que se ocultaba su sonrisa.

-Ciertamente- asintió Tenkai, y como si de un resorte se tratara pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su hija- Por cierto, Lord Kumano, os presento a mi hija, Lady Sumika- se sobre saltó un poco al notar la mirada analizadora del noble, y no pudo obviar la mirada del más joven del grupo que continuaba hablando, pero giró la cabeza al oír su nombre.

-Es impresionante como se parece a ella- exclamó mirando de soslayo a Tenkai que asintió orgulloso- Junichi, ven aquí- llamó hacia atrás, y el joven que Sumika vio girarse antes se acercó- Éste es mi hijo, Junichi Kumano- sacó pecho orgulloso.

-Es un placer conoceros Lord Murasame- hizo una leve reverencia justo antes de clavar la mirada en la chica- Me alegra conoceros Lady Sumika- algo no le dio buena espina en la mirada del hombre moreno que le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura.

-Gra... Gracias- dijo escuetamente, al fin y al cabo, no sabía como responder a eso.

-Será mejor que dejemos hablar a los jóvenes a solas Tenkai- sonrió de una forma sospechosa que hizo a entender a la norteña el motivo de esta presentación.

-Verdaderamente me alegra conoceros al fin- comenzó Junichi cuando los padres se habían ido a un sitio más apartado- mi padre me habló de vos durante varias semanas, antes de venir.

-Yo no había oído hablar de vos hasta hoy- se sinceró, provocando tensión por parte del joven que carraspeó un tanto incómodo.

-Bueno, espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos- surgió una silenciosa pausa que rompió el muchacho de nuevo- Mi padre me dijo siempre que él y Lord Murasame deseaban unir sus casas desde hacía años- algo se alarmó en ella, y todas las piezas encajaron. La mención al matrimonio por parte de su padre, la presentación forzosa, la frase de Lord Kumano. Todo, su padre pretendía casarla. Y para colmo con... Ahora lo recordaba, sabía que desde el principio ese apellido le sonaba de algo.

-Ahora recuerdo de qué me sonaba el apellido Kumano- notó como la mirada del joven se convertía en una de extrañeza- Oí que vuestra familia tenía una relación muy cercana con los Hitami. ¿Acaso intentáis limpiar vuestra casa con una unión?- pasó a ponerse visiblemente nervioso, y la mujer pasó a acusarle simplemente con el gesto. No sabía el por qué pero desde siempre había sido así con ciertos hombres, principalmente a los que le veía algo extraño, como el hijo de Lord Kumano.

-La casa Kumano siempre ha sido fiel a los Murasame- dijo firme, intentando que no existiera ningún atisbo de duda- A pesar de eso, pienso que Lord Hitami gobernó su feudo, de manera brillante, y lo admiro por ello- Sumika agachó la mirada un segundo mientras suspiraba para volver a levantarla decidida.

-Traicionó a la casa Murasame, que era a quienes habían jurado vasallaje. Eso fue lo que hicieron mal, no gobernar su feudo- la mirada del hombre lo hacía parecer cada vez más nervioso, Sumika pudo apreciar algunas gotas de sudor emanar de su frente.

-¿Eso fue lo que os dijo vuestro padre?- la voz delataba el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo.

-No, eso fue lo que vi. Yo estaba Lord Kumano, dirigiendo a las tropas norteñas- sentenció con el entrecejo fruncido- Si me permitís- estaba harta de que los hombres sobretodo los norteños la trataran como una dama débil. No lo era, y lo había demostrado con creces, ella había vivido y sobrevivido a batallas y ataques que otros muchos no pueden relatar. Caminó en dirección a la mesa repleta de bebidas y comida que estaba apartada en una pared de la sala.

¿Su padre pretendía que se casara con ese hombre? No lo iba a lograr, bastante había conseguido que aceptara quedarse en el sur para ejercer de consejera de su majestad. Además de que no se veía preparada para casarse, ese muchacho tenía algo que a ella no le gustaba. Nunca había oído a su padre mencionar su amistad con la casa Kumano. Se sentía frustrada, y comenzó a sentirse atemorizada cuando vio acercarse a ella a la Viuda Kazama.

-Debió alegraros el saber que al finalizar el verano os quedaréis en Eldhoburg- dijo la Viuda Kazama a la par que se acercaba a ella con una copa en la mano y la sonrisa intrigante a la par que arrogante que la caracterizaba.

-Solo en parte mi señora- la única parte que le alegró de la noticia fue la idea de quedarse más tiempo cerca de la princesa, el resto le parecía un martirio asegurado, aparte de que la obligaba a estar alerta todo el tiempo.

-Normalmente se suelen dejar ciertos obsequios en los aposentos de los nuevos consejeros para darles la bienvenida. Pero conociendo todo lo que se habla de vos, no sabía si debía esperaros un hombre o una mujer en vuestro lecho- iba a contestar sin contenerse cuando su vista se topó con el final de la escalera de la gran sala. Allí la princesa entraba en la celebración y la norteña enmudeció. Llevaba un vestido celeste que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, además de un precioso bordado dorado que rodeaba su escote y adornaba sus mangas- iré a recoger a mi nieta si no os importa- dijo la anciana con bastante desagrado al ver la forma en la que Sumika miraba a la princesa.

-No se lo tengáis en cuenta- oyó que dijo alguien de repente, provocando que la norteña volviera a la realidad y dejara de seguir a la castaña con la mirada. Cuando se giró para ver quién le hablaba, vio que una mujer morena de pelo corto apareció a su derecha- A mí me hizo algo parecido. Siempre intenta imponer respeto a través del miedo, si te paras a pensarlo es una muestra de debilidad- Sumika continuó mirándola intentando escudriñar el rostro de la mujer que le hablaba de una manera tan familiar, como si la conociera de algo- Disculpadme, soy Hachisuka Tomoe, es un placer conoceros después de haber oído tanto de vos, y aún más placer para mí trabajar junto a vos para el bien del reino.

-Al parecer se habla mucho más de mí aquí que en mi tierra- había oído demasiadas veces que habían rumores de todo tipo referente a ella y eso la estaba empezando a molestar.

-Suele fascinar mucho más lo diferente y desconocido que lo que se ve todos los días- vestía una especie de túnica de manga larga y lisa que le llegaba a los tobillos y estaba ricamente bordada en sus mangas y parte baja -Aunque he de deciros que siempre me ha parecido más pura la sinceridad y el honor de los norteños que toda la hipocresía de la corte sureña en general. Hay pocas personas que se salven de esa definición, ya os daréis cuenta- hizo una pequeña pausa en la que los músicos comenzaron a tocar canciones típicas de sala. Sumika no sabía como intervenir en aquella conversación, y aunque su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas no hallaba una solución demasiado buena.

-Entonces ¿también servís a su Majestad? - fue lo más inteligente que pudo sacar de su cabeza.

-Sí, soy consejera de la moneda- contestó señalando la insignia plateada del escudo del reino que llevaba en la solapa de la túnica- esto es lo que diferencia a los miembros del consejo de otros de la corte. Te darán el tuyo pronto.

-No creo que yo sirva para ser miembro de un consejo- sabía que iba a extrañar el empuñar una espada, acampar con las tropas o cabalgar durante días. Su padre le estaba pidiendo que cambiase todo aquello por sentarse en una mesa y hablar, cosa que no se le daba demasiado bien- Yo no me parezco en nada a los de la corte.

-Es bueno ser diferente, eso nos hace especiales- Sumika vio en la mirada de Hachisuka algo que no supo descifrar, como si conociera algo de ella que nadie más conocía- Y no me refiero a insignias, ni nada por el estilo. Sino al interior, si todos fuésemos como la mayoría de la corte, este mundo estaría destruido. Pero parece que tú tienes algo especial- la consejera de la moneda miró un momento hacia otro lado de la sala- Seguramente por eso la princesa no deja de miraros- miró entre sorprendida y sonrojada en dirección a donde estaba Kazama y la vio junto a su abuela hablando con algunos jóvenes nobles. Y como si la hubiese llamado por su nombre, la princesa cruzó sus ojos con los de ella y ambas se sonrieron a modo de saludo.

-No sois de aquí ¿Verdad?- dijo Sumika admirando el pelo oscuro de su receptora mientras notaba los ojos de la princesa aún clavados en ella.

-Realmente no, soy de las Colinas de Liebres- no era muy común el pelo oscuro entre los sureños. La gente de la capital decía que los norteños tenían el pelo tan oscuro debido al humo de las chimeneas que debían estar encendidas casi todo el año, meras habladurías populares- Está a medio camino entre el noroeste y aquí- Vio como la mujer miró por detrás de su hombro derecho y ella se giró para ver de quién se trataba- Princesa, qué placer volver a veros- se acercó a ella y caballerosamente le besó el dorso de la mano.

-Me agrada volver a veros Consejera Tomoe- sonrío con un leve sonrojo ante el contacto y la norteña las miró extrañada, no sabía qué estaba pasando ahí- Hola Sumi-chan- la saludo mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo y ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa intimidada ante ese escudriño.

-¿Os conocíais de antes?- dijo la consejera de la moneda- Parece que tengáis bastante complicidad- mostró una sonrisa que al parecer de Sumika también escondía algo que no sabía descifrar. Las expresiones de aquella mujer eran un verdadero misterio.

-Desde que éramos niñas hemos pasado algunos veranos juntas- le explicó Sumika mirando a la princesa que le ofreció una copa con vino junto a una enorme sonrisa.

Una camarera rubia, más bien bajita con una cara bastante aniñada se acercó con una bandeja de copas de vino. Y a Sumika no se le pasó por alto la mirada que se lanzaron Hachisuka y ella justo antes de que la rubia prosiguiera con su camino, mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.

-Ya que os dejo en buenas manos princesa, me retiraré con vuestro permiso- dijo Hachisuka acompañándolo de una leve reverencia mientras no apartaba la mirada de la camarera, y en cuanto acabó la frase, caminó detrás.

-Es Miyako- afirmó la castaña al ver la expresión de Sumika- Según tengo entendido, ella y la consejera Hachisuka tienen una relación bastante estrecha- así que por eso la consejera de la moneda tenía tanta prisa- pero nadie más lo sabe.

-Puedes confiar en mí Kazama- colocó su mano derecha en el pecho haciendo una especie de juramento.

Los músicos pararon a petición del rey y comenzó una especie de discurso lleno de palabras como "unidad", "lealtad", "prosperidad" o "amistad" El típico discurso que se hace para mantener la unión entre dos aliados visiblemente fuertes.

La miró de soslayo, intentando disimular ante los invitados, la norteña y sobretodo su abuela el asombro que la morena le provocaba. Ni siquiera oía qué decía su hermano. Solo podía pensar en que Sumika había elegido el vestido perfecto para su figura, que marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo, y eso la estaba acelerando. Un sorbo de vino. Su pelo recogido en una trenza dejaba al descubierto su cuello, qué olería si metiera la nariz ahí. Otro sorbo de vino. Y por si fuera poco cada vez que la miraba a los ojos veía como el khol enmarcaba el gris de sus iris, destacándolos más y llenándola de ganas de vivir toda su vida reflejada en ellos. El tercer sorbo de vino. Debía intentar relajarse, o a aquella velocidad acabaría con las reservas de vino del palacio para intentar aplacar los nervios. Además, debía disimular, no quería darle a entender a Sumi-chan qué era lo que ella sentía.

-Me pregunto qué hay que hacer para que te sirvan una cerveza aquí- dijo Sumika cuando el discurso del rey concluyó mientras miraba la copa con cierto tono humorístico, para después mirarla a ella con sorna. Ushio reconocía perfectamente esa expresión, era su cara de chanzas. Una cara que solo la había visto mostrar cuando estaban a solas.

-Como no vayas a alguna taberna de la ciudad- continuó con la chanza medio riéndose la princesa mientras buscaba con la mirada a su abuela, cerciorándose de que estaba ocupada.

-¿Y por qué aquí no hay? ¿Alguna norma que impida a los sureños beber cerveza?- comenzó a mostrar una medio sonrisa- No me extrañaría con lo extraños que sois aquí - Ushio pudo apreciar como la miraba por el rabillo del ojo al acabar esa frase. Sí, estaba intentando enfadarla. Ese había sido un hobbie común en la norteña siempre que estaban juntas.

-Mi abuela dice que la cerveza es bebida de hombres mediocres, piratas y sanguinarios- contestó sabiendo que ganaría esa discusión antes de empezarla y la expresión de la morena cambio de manera radical. Y al ver esa cara se dio cuenta de que se había pasado. Había tocado el punto clave, su abuela. Desde la última vez que los Murasame visitaron la capital, hace ya cinco años, la Viuda Kazama había intentado no dejarlas a solas demasiado tiempo, y se había dedicado a menospreciar cualquier cosa referente a la menor de los Murasame. No tuvo ni siquiera que ponerse en el lugar de Sumika para entender que se le pasaba por la cabeza, la gente de la corte solía ser siempre bastante altiva y despreciaba a todos los que no seguían sus normas, como le ocurría a ella misma -Pero yo no creo eso- aclaró mirándola seriamente a los ojos- Creo que mi abuela se equivoca en muchas cosas.

-¿De verdad que no piensas así?- la castaña asintió firmemente y esa afirmación consiguió que la sonrisa volviera a la cara de la norteña, aunque no era una sonrisa burlona como la anterior, más bien era una sonrisa de agradecimiento e incluso alivio - En ocasiones me da la sensación de que te sientes obligada a hacer cosas que después te meten en problemas, como esta mañana- frunció un poco el ceño al oír aquello, ya que lo ocurrido con su abuela regresó a su memoria, pero inspiró hondo hinchando su pecho en cuanto recordó cómo le había plantado cara a su abuela.

-Esta mañana lo pasé muy bien Sumi-chan- se movió del sitio para quedar frente por frente- Era justo lo que deseaba hacer- clavó la mirada en ella de tal forma que Sumika no logró apartarla aunque al fondo de la sala una bandeja hubiese caído- El verano que tú estás aquí, se me pasa demasiado pronto. Por eso me alegra que vayas a ser consejera, así podrás quedarte más tiempo esta vez.

-¿Sabes que seré consejera?- en serio, las noticias volaban en aquel castillo, todos sabían lo que sería de su futuro antes que ella misma. Cada momento que pasaba allí, odiaba más la corte.

-Ya todos lo saben hermanita- oyó la voz grave de su hermano Shenzo detrás de ella. Cuando se giró lo vio hacer una reverencia hacia la princesa mostrando su sonrisa arrogante- Padre nos dio la noticia hace nada, felicidades- si la envidia tuviera un color hubiese tintado cada letra de esa palabra, y Sumika estaba segura de que no fue la única que lo notó.

-Gracias, pero a decir verdad no es lo que deseo- ¿Por qué era tan incomprensible para todos que ella solo quisiera dirigir su Guardia? -Nunca he deseado ningún cargo, más que el que ostentaba- contestó mirándolo fijamente, queriéndole dejar claro que la decisión de su padre la había tomado tan por sorpresa como a todos, y por la mirada que le dedicó el joven moreno dedujo que la había entendido. Aunque no tardó en volver a mandarle otra mirada de recelo.

-Puedes estar tranquila, seguramente seré yo quién dirija a la Guardia- vio como le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa justo antes de cambiar la mirada hacia la princesa con cierta altanería.

-Sabes que mis hombres no te son fieles- clavó la mirada y estiró su espalda todo lo que podía para mostrar su altura, aceptando así el duelo que había comenzado su hermano al nombrar a la Guardia Norteña.

-Tendrán que serlo si es padre quién me nombra capitán de la Guardia- él la imitó irguiéndose y clavando la vista de forma amenazadora, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo entre ellos. Sin darse cuenta acercaron sus cabezas sin pestañear, la mujer notaba su mandíbula en tensión, sus dientes comenzaban a chirriar.

Un carraspeo hizo girar la cabeza a los hermanos. Sí, la princesa seguía allí, y al juzgar por su expresión estaba expectante de que ellos dos no se fueran a enzarzar en una pelea en mitad de la sala.

-Lamento este tipo de conversación tan poco digna de una dama en vuestra presencia alteza- volvió a su sitio haciendo otra reverencia que hizo rodar los ojos a la norteña. Estaba segura de que si algún día llegaba a encontrar a alguien más zalamero y adulador que Shenzo, vomitaría.

-No comprendo por qué os disculpáis, en mi opinión cualquier conversación puede ser digna de una dama, si ella entiende del tema- contestó educadamente la castaña, señalando a Sumika con la mirada e intentando sonreír. Aunque la morena reconocía cada expresión forzosa de su cara, y esa sonrisa lo era con creces.

-En realidad vine hasta aquí para sacaros a bailar, si gustáis- y como no, hizo otra reverencia. Su hermana no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y entrecerrar un poco los párpados intentando descifrar a qué vendría aquello. Shenzo era más de jugar, apostar y beber como un cosaco en las celebraciones, nunca lo había visto bailar desde que Noe les enseñó.

-Amm...- dudó la princesa y miró a su acompañante buscando alguna posible respuesta, pero Sumika seguía intentando descifrar a su hermano- Claro, será un placer- al oír aquello si que la miró como si de un resorte se tratara, y observó con la misma expresión de incredulidad cómo su hermano le ofrecía el brazo y ambos caminaban hacia el centro de la pista.

No entendía nada, su hermano estaba bailando con Kazama. Kazama estaba bailando con su hermano. Sintió una enorme punzada en el pecho al ver como Shenzo agarraba la cintura de la castaña, y un simple pensamiento cruzó su mente. Si tan solo hubiera nacido hombre, tal vez sería su mano la que agarrase la cintura de la princesa. Los miró bailar y hablar entre ellos, ¿De qué hablarían? Kazama se estaba riendo, riéndose de qué. No apartó la vista en un tiempo a pesar de que el entrecejo comenzaba a dolerle de apretarlo tanto. En ese instante sí que necesitaba una cerveza fría, una jarra llena de cerveza bien fría. Cambió un instante la vista al notar una mirada clavada en ella y vio como la Viuda Kazama la miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa y después miraba el baile de su nieta y Shenzo, para acabar mirándola de nuevo, con la misma sonrisa. Aquello la enfadó, la indignó. Qué pretendía aquella mujer, por qué le daba la sensación de que la tenía tomada con ella.

Apretó la copa de vino que aún seguía en sus manos y la bebió de un sorbo provocando que un noble bastante fino la mirara espantado. Sí, ella no era ninguna dama de la corte ¿Qué problema había con eso? Notó el afrutado sabor del vino caer por su garganta y una micro expresión de asco apareció. Dejó la copa en la mesa que tenía detrás y volvió a mirar en dirección a Kazama y su hermano que gracias a los dioses habían dejado de bailar. Shenzo besaba la mano de la princesa con una reverencia y después caminaba hacia otro lugar de la sala.

-¿Te ha pisado mucho? Mi hermano es un patoso- le preguntó cuando la vio regresar a su lado- en las clases de danza era el peor- recordaba como siempre pisaba a Noe la ama de cria, que a falta de su madre se había dedicado a enseñarles todos esos temas.

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó de repente, como si no hubiese oído nada de lo que le había dicho la otra chica.

-¿Bailar?- acababa de volver de bailar con su hermano, ¿Acaso se había quedado con ganas de más?

-Eso dije- se rió nerviosa, y la morena miró instantáneamente en dirección donde estaba la abuela de los Kazama- ¿Acaso no sabes?- dijo de una forma burlona, como intentando retarla.

-Sí, claro que sé- recordó todas las tardes que Noe tuvo que ir a buscarla y llevarla a las prácticas por las orejas, cómo no iba a aprender.

-Pues vamos- sentenció agarrando a la morena de la mano y llevándola a la pista.

Estaba harta de ser la princesa y no poder hacer nada de lo que deseaba hacer. Llevaba toda la noche dudando si sacarla a bailar, y la frase de Shenzo Murasame había sido el último empujón para hacerlo. "En realidad ha sido vuestra abuela la que me ha comentado que sería buena idea que os sacara a bailar" oía esas palabras retumbar en su cabeza. Todo tenía que ser como su abuela deseaba. Y con ella no, con su vida ya no.

Se había dado cuenta aquella noche cuando la encontró entre todos los invitados de la sala. Verla así vestida, deslumbrando todo lo que miraba con esos ojos grises la había hecho comprender que había estado engañada durante años. No era admiración lo que sentía por la norteña. Estaba enamorada. Ahora no comprendía por qué no se había dado cuenta antes. Su corazón se lo decía, y la forma en la que le estaban sudando las manos al bailar con ella, y como cuando colocó una mano en su cintura le faltó la respiración. La música no era demasiado alegre, pero ambas no dejaban de sonreír. No separó la mirada de sus inigualables ojos grises en toda la canción y es que tampoco se le ocurría ningún lugar mejor donde mirar.

-¿Creéis que la Viuda Kazama se molestará al ver eso?- comentó la camarera que veía la escena desde una zona apartada, cerca de la puerta por la que acababa de llegar de una de sus numerosas escapadas con la consejera.

-Por desgracia hay muy pocas cosas que a la gran Viuda Kazama no le molesten de su nieta- contestó Hachisuka mirando también la escena mientras se acicalaba el pelo- Así que no creo que eso importe, no por ahora. Lo mejor será que disfruten ahora que pueden hacerlo.


	4. Días que necesitas borrar

Aquella mañana se había quedado sin uñas. Y no, no fue un acto de tortura, ni algún suceso mágico. Desde que se levantó poco antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte había estado mordiendo sus uñas como si de ello dependiera su vida. Los nervios la estaban matando, era su primer día como consejera y había dado más vueltas en la enorme cama con dosiel que la noche anterior a una batalla. Aunque para ser sincera esas noches nunca las pasaba sola. Era una milenaria tradición norteña que había pasado de generación en generación.

Era la décimo sexta vez que miraba por el balcón para apreciar la altura del lucero. Aún faltaban unas horas, volvió a suspirar e intentó pensar en otra cosa.

El recuerdo de una mano delicada, suave y decidida agarrando la suya la hizo estremecerse como lo hizo aquella noche. Sonrió débilmente y la imagen fugaz de la castaña bailando con Shenzo hizo que arrugara el entrecejo borrando la sonrisa que se había formado. Se agarró las sienes con los dedos de la mano derecha mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared, no lograba descifrar qué era peor, los nervios por la primera reunión o el intentar descifrar el comportamiento de la princesa.

Una parte de ella se recriminaba a sí misma, Kazama era la princesa al fin y al cabo, era una dama de la corte. Nunca se fijaría ni se le permitiría estar con una mujer, y menos con ella. Aún más conociendo la cantidad de rumores que había sobre su persona, y sabiendo que ninguno de ellos trataban de su belleza, pureza o su refinado comportamiento.

Pero en contraposición recuerda la mirada de Kazama, una mirada que no había visto dedicársela a nadie más que a ella. La misma mirada de cuando tenían quince años y se quedaban mirándose en silencio. No dejaba de añadir pesas a ambos lados de la balanza hasta que llegó el momento de prepararse para bajar a ejercer su labor. Miró de soslayo el paquete que tenía sobre la cama, la consejera Hachisuka se lo había llevado la noche anterior sin decirle nada más que "Es para mañana, ahora perteneces al Consejo". Cuando lo abrió vio una túnica larga de color azul cielo con bordados plateados, que le recordaban enormemente a los colores del estandarte de los Murasame. Sonrío con cierta complicidad, al parecer Hachisuka disfrutaba tanto como ella de fastidiar a la abuela del Rey.

Caminó por los pasillos mientras su túnica, que solo se podía cerrar hasta la cintura, ondeaba con el aire que provocaba al andar. Se paró un segundo y suspiró antes de abrir la gran puerta que llevaba a la Sala del Consejo Real.

-Buenos días Lady Murasame- se levantó como un resorte Hachisuka apartándose de la camarera rubia con la que escapó en el gran festejo. Sumika no recordaba bien su nombre- Marchaos querida, más tarde os buscaré- acarició su cara y la muchacha se marchó después de hacerle una pequeña reverencia tanto a ella como a Sumika- Parece ser que acerté con mi regalo- se acercó hasta quedar a la distancia justa para mirarla por completo.

-Sí, gracias- le sonrío levemente mirándose a sí misma.

-Por lo que vi anoche la Viuda Kazama no ha cumplido con lo que os dijo en el festejo- se dio media vuelta en dirección a la larga mesa que seguramente serviría para la reunión.

-Vino alguien pero le despaché- caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó en uno de los asientos más cercanos- no estaba de ánimos - añadió al ver que Hachisuka la miraba con extrañeza.

-Bueno supongo que es lo que ocurre cuando solo piensas en una persona- Sumika la miró intentando descifrar qué era lo que conocía mientras agarraba la insignia del consejo que le ofrecía la consejera de la moneda. El silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellas se acabó gracias a que el resto de Consejeros entraron en la sala mientras hablaban de cosas a las que Sumika ni siquiera prestó oído ya que seguía intentando descifrar la frase que le había dicho.

-Buenos días consejeros- la única voz que había tenido el privilegio de hacerla temblar resonó en la gran sala creando eco. Miró instintivamente a la otra consejera que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa intrigante.

-La Gran Viuda Kazama representa a su nieto en el Consejo- y ese estupendo dato era todo lo que Sumika necesitaba para completar su mañana. Estaba segura, no soportaría ser vigilada por la mirada severa de la anciana todas las semanas.

-Comencemos con la reunión- dio comienzo la Viuda Kazama- Hoy le tocaba exponer sus propuestas al señor Hamada- señaló al hombre menudo y alto que se levantó rápidamente.

-Gracias mi señora- hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y carraspeó fuerte antes de comenzar a hablar- Buenos días señores consejeros, y consejeras- añadió tras una pequeña pausa, como si se hubiese olvidado que habían dos mujeres en la mesa sin contar a la representante del rey- El conflicto de los feudos de Grifelcogh y Velsud está tensándose demasiado- Velsud era una pequeña península que se separaba de Grifelcogh solo por el mar que ambos compartían y había sido motivo de disputa desde generaciones- El siguiente paso que ha tomado Grifelcogh ha sido asentar tropas en el itsmo de Velsud, deberíamos tomar cartas en el asunto- concluyó el hombre acabando un discurso perfectamente preparado.

-Tal vez deberíamos asentar tropas reales en el itsmo para enfrentarlos- dijo un hombre visiblemente joven. "Lord Shinkai, consejero de comercio" le susurró Hachisuka acercándose un poco.

-Nada mejor que demostrar que su Majestad está para proteger a sus fieles y para castigar a sus traidores- exclamó la representante del monarca con una ligera sonrisa- Me parece una fantástica idea Lord Shinkai.

-A mí no me la parece- dijo Sumika sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- Quiero decir... Estoy de acuerdo con enviar tropas, pero creo que deberían esperar en la costa- explicó a medida que el entrecejo del Consejero de Estrategia se contraía más- Y también creo que deberían limitarse a defender, ningún rey debería atacar a su pueblo.

-Es vuestro primer día, limitaos a oír y aprender- sentenció la mujer que presidía la mesa con un claro gesto de superioridad.

-Ambos feudos son famosos por su tradición pesquera y marítima- La ignoró comenzando a explicar la norteña intentando mirar a todos los presentes, para así luchar contra el impulso de mirar abajo y demostrar algún tipo de debilidad- está claro que el posicionar tropas en tierra es una distracción para desembarcar en la costa, además de para cercar a Velsud.

-¿Cómo estáis tan segura de eso Lady Murasame?- preguntó Lord Hamada visiblemente disgustado y contrariado.

-Es lo que yo habría hecho en su situación- sentenció y poco después miró a su derecha para ver a Hachisuka que le asintió levemente.

Después de varias intervenciones y de la exposición de Hachisuka con las previsiones económicas para los días de celebración que se avecinaba, la reunión concluyó poco antes de la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Qué tal el consejo hoy?- reconoció una voz grave delante de ella mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Suspiró intentando relajarse, tener que enfrentarle era lo único que no deseaba después de saber que debía soportar a la Gran Viuda todas las semanas hasta que pudiera volver al Norte a ocupar la silla del Oso. Levantó la vista para encarar a su hermano Shenzo que se acercaba a ella con la altanería que era típica en él.

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió escuetamente y lo rodeó para continuar con su camino. Aquel día sería el peor para tener una discusión con Shenzo, sabía perfectamente que se le podría escapar un derechazo en cualquier momento.

-¿A qué viene esa seriedad?- percibió un tono bastante irónico en su voz- Cada uno debe encontrar su camino y padre está muy orgulloso del tuyo- lo miró extrañada, le parecía extraño que estuviera tan amable con ella- Por cierto, te están esperando para almorzar.

-¿Tú no almuerzas con nosotros?- preguntó levantando la cara levemente para mirarle- Padre se enojará al no tener a todos sus hijos juntos- su padre siempre había sido un hombre familiar.

-No creo que se moleste, yo almorzaré con la princesa- respondió provocando que Sumika se parara súbitamente. Por un momento sintió como todo alrededor se había paralizado.

-Me voy al comedor- caminó alejándose de Shenzo lo más rápido posible, necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas. Su vida por ejemplo. Habían cambiado demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo y el comportamiento de Shenzo y su padre le escamaban.

En el festejo Shenzo se había acercado de forma sospechosa a la princesa. Uniendo aquello con el almuerzo que iban a tener la ponían en alerta. ¿Alerta? Se preguntó una parte subconsciente dentro de ella. ¿No serán celos? Sí, lo era, y no le avergonzaba aceptarlo. Un rugido proveniente de su estómago le hizo acelerar el paso y entrar abruptamente en la sala.

La sorprendió ver a la consejera hablando animadamente con su hermano Keiji mientras su padre llenaba las copas de la mesa.

-¡Sumika, hija mía!- Saludó su padre haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara- Lady Hachisuka nos contaba lo bien que has intervenido esta mañana- La mujer le sonrió ampliamente dándole la bienvenida y continuó oyendo a Keiji que hablaba con ella.

Se acercó a la mesa para sentarse cerca de su padre. Se quitó la túnica larga para quedarse en manga de camisa. Las bandejas de cordero asado abundaban en el centro rodeadas de jarras rebosantes de vino y agua.

-¿Has visto a tu hermano Shenzo?- Le preguntó el Señor del Norte, Sumika abrió la boca para responderle pero su hermano Takase se le adelantó.

-Me dijo que os informara de que va a almorzar junto a la princesa y la Gran Viuda- comenzó su hermano con la copa en la mano- se me olvidó contároslo padre.

-Esperaba que se me avisara antes, pero bueno- pinchó un buen trozo de cordero y lo dejó en su plato- será mejor que comamos, todo esto se va a enfriar.

La carne de las bandejas y el vino de las jarras bajaba poco a poco, pero no fue gracias a Sumika. Su cuerpo estaba allí presente con los de la mesa, pero su cabeza estaba en el lugar donde estarían Shenzo y la princesa, ideando e imaginando de qué podrían estar hablando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Keiji después de llamar su atención con un codazo- llevas un rato dándole vueltas a la carne- acabó señalando el plato de la chica con el tenedor.

-Serán nervios, supongo- comenzaba a odiar a su mente y a las imágenes que le estaba mandando. No dejaba de recordarle la imagen de ellos dos bailando, riendo, como ella había aceptado que Shenzo la sacase a bailar.

-¡Sumika!- la sobresaltó su padre gritando su nombre- Te he llamado ya tres veces, ¿estás bien?- ella asintió volviendo a comer rápidamente, el cordero estaba frío- le estaba hablando a Lady Hachisuka sobre Junichi Kumano, y le he dicho que tú hablaste más con él.

-Tampoco hablé mucho más con él padre, no me daba buena espina- contestó recordando la conversación.

-¿No te parecía atractivo?- esa pregunta la paralizó y alzó la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Por qué tendría que parecérmelo?- de repente el ambiente se paralizó y el resto de los de la mesa los miraba sin mover solamente los globos oculares.

-Vas a ser la Señora del Norte, deberías casarte antes- explicó Tenkai con cierta lentitud- Y pensé que Junichi Kumano sería un buen candidato.

-¡Ni hablar!- se negó Sumika poniéndose de pie- Si para ser Señora del Norte debo casarme renuncio al puesto- sentenció firmemente.

-Pero ¿cómo puedes decir eso?- se levantó también el hombre con el entrecejo arrugado- ¿vas a desobedecer a tu padre?- se señaló a sí mismo con el índice.

-Solo estoy declinando la oferta si esa es la condición- respondió sin apartar la mirada del hombre.

\- Sí me permitís opinar mi señor- habló Tomoe antes de que pudiera hablar el hombre moreno y todas las miradas se posaron en ella- según tengo entendido en ningún sitio pone que sea obligatorio contraer matrimonio para ocupar ese puesto, ¿no es así?- un enorme silencio se hizo en la sala mientras los ojos de Sumika iban cambiando de su padre a la consejera.

La respuesta del hombre fue salir de la habitación y cerrar con un portazo.

-Creo que deberías ir Sumika- le dijo Keiji señalando la puerta por la que había salido su padre. Ella suspiró y caminó recorriendo el mismo camino que había hecho el Señor del Norte.

Después buscarlo en sus aposentos y en los jardines, solo se le ocurrió un lugar más donde mirar. Cuando entró en los establos le saludó con una breve reverencia la moza de cuadras, una chica de pelo negro y liso que le pareció demasiado seria las veces que la había visto.

-¿Has visto a mi padre?- le preguntó provocando que la muchacha se sobresaltara un poco. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran más que para darle órdenes.

-¿Vuestro padre mi señora?- le preguntó extrañada sin soltar la silla de montar que cargaba- Amm… ¿el señor norteño?- Sumika se limitó a asentir- En el cuarto establo.

Caminó hacia allí después de darle las gracias y lo encontró cepillando a su caballo. Se sonrió a sí misma, tenían el mismo refugio, con cosas como esas entendía por qué la gente decía que se parecía a él.

-Padre…- dijo prudentemente, sabía que debía tantear el terreno y si recibía una contestación cortante alejarse un rato.

-Así que no quieres casarte con Kumano- respondió con una voz serena aunque un poco desilusionada- podemos encontrar otro pretendiente si quieres- hablaba en todo momento sin apartar la vista de su caballo mientras seguía pasando el cepillo.

-No padre, no quiero casarme- intentó decirlo con el mayor tacto posible aún desde la puerta, ella no quería un matrimonio concertado como todos los de la corte- Tú tuviste suerte papá, pudiste estar con quien amabas- cuando vio una sonrisa nostálgica en la cara del hombre se tranquilizó un poco.

-La primera vez que vi a tu madre fue en un establo también- La miró con ojos vidriosos- a ella le encantaban los caballos, con ella sentía que el establo era mi hogar- El recuerdo del paseo con la princesa a caballo atravesó su mente, definitivamente ella se sentía así.

-Yo ya tengo alguien que me gusta- el señor del Norte alzó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente con expresión sorprendida- Pero no podemos casarnos- el cambio de expresión le indicó que lo había entendido todo.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz ¿sabes?- soltó el cepillo y se acercó a ella para abrazarla rudamente- Sí eres feliz así que así sea- le susurró con una voz confidente.

Se sentía encerrada, controlada y agobiada. No había podido ir a más sitios que los que su abuela le permitiera "porque tenía quehaceres" hasta ahora solo había podido estar por la mañana separada de su abuela. Y su institutriz se había encargado de que no saliera de sus aposentos para las clases. Había almorzado con ella y con el hermano mayor de Sumika y aún seguían en la sobremesa, estaba pendiente a cada campanada del reloj del castillo. Había contado ya las cinco de la tarde y seguían hablando. La conversación no es que fuera muy amena para ella, su abuela no paraba de destacar la hombría de Shenzo, la frase "es todo un hombre" habría salido de sus labios unas diez veces en todo el día. Y el hecho de que fuera todo un hombre era precisamente lo que no le gustaba a ella, a pesar de que su abuela no lo entendiera.

-Vaya, me parece impresionante que dirigieras tú solo a los mercaderes joven- oyó que seguía alabándolo la anciana- ¿no te lo parece Ushio?- ella se quedó mirando por el ventanal, viendo las vistas de los jardines. Y se limitó a asentir.

-En realidad hay que tener orientación para no perderse en los bosques del norte, hay muchas arboledas- dijo el chico sacando pecho de forma altanera- No como mi hermana, que necesita un mapa para todo- acabó sonriendo de forma burlona. Cambió radicalmente la mirada cuando oyó que mencionó a Sumika, y gracias a eso se le ocurrió una forma de aprovechar la obligada conversación con el chico moreno.

-Debéis tener una formidable orientación para no precisar de mapas- comenzó de una forma amable- ¿conocéis los jardines? Hace un día precioso para pasear y hablar- No miró la expresión de su abuela, pero estaba segura de que era de triunfo. Y ella se sonrió a sí misma, no tenía ni idea de cuán equivocada estaba.

La idea le gustó tanto a la anciana que en nada estaban en los jardines, caminaban entre las flores mientras Ushio agarraba el brazo del hombre, ya que él había insistido en que así fuera. Notaba como el muchacho enderezaba demasiado la espalda, como si quisiera aparentar ser más alto. Mientras él miraba las flores, la princesa aprovechó para mirar disimuladamente alrededor, no dejaba de pedirle a los Dioses que ella estuviera por allí cerca.

-Bueno, ¿os he contado la vez que vencí al general de Lord Hitami en duelo?- preguntó Shenzo mirando las flores despreocupadamente.

Miró alrededor cuando ya estaban lo suficiente adentrados en los jardines y le preguntó directamente.

-¿Y si me habláis un poco de vuestra hermana?- El hombre la miró extrañado. Sí, su plan era usarlo para saber más de la norteña.

Se quedó un rato más hablando con su padre, y cuando se despidieron el hombre se marchó a una reunión que tenía con a saber quién. El establo estaría completamente en silencio, si no fuera por algún relincho de los caballos y el crujir de la paja bajo sus pies. Y suspiró, le era mucho más sencillo sobrellevar esos días con la princesa a su lado, se sentía agobiada, cansada, encerrada. Y ella era la única persona que conseguía hacerla sentir aliviada con solo oírla y sonreírle.

En su hogar, Grifelcogh leía las cartas que la castaña le mandaba y a veces le escribía alguna carta que solo mandaba si al leerla y releerla no percibía nada relevante sobre sus sentimientos. Y si necesitaba sacar de verdad lo que sentía, escribía todo y esa carta era comida para las llamas de su chimenea.

Pero ahora que la tenía en el mismo castillo, sería absurdo escribir una carta. Así que decidió acercarse a los jardines a buscarla, sabía que algunas tardes se sentaba a leer entre las flores y necesitaba hablar con ella para sentirse mejor.

Aún iba de camino a los jardines cuando en uno de los pasillos se encontró con la consejera Hachisuka cargada con varios pergaminos. La mujer la llamó con la mano indicando que se parara. Le parecía demasiado extraño encontrarse tantas veces seguidas con esa mujer.

Incluso comenzó a sospechar de algún tipo de complot o alianza extraña.

-Me alegra veros, con el revuelo del almuerzo no me acordé de daros esto- le ofreció los cinco o seis pergaminos y Sumika los agarró algo extrañada- son los diarios y trabajos del anterior consejero de armas de su majestad, había pensado que te vendría bien para resolver el conflicto que tienes entre manos.

-¿Conflicto?- no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-La señora Kazama no te lo habrá dicho para ponerte en evidencia, pero yo te ayudaré- respondió casi susurrando la última parte.

-No sé qué he podido hacer que le moleste tanto.

-Puede que el baile con su nieta hubiese tenido que ver- se rió como si le divirtiera que la anciana la tratase así, por eso esa risa fue como una patada en su estómago- Pero bueno, para la siguiente reunión debes averiguar la mejor forma de transporte de armas por el reino, de una forma que sea segura, rápida y eficaz.

-¿Cómo voy a averiguarlo?- lo último que le faltaba era tener que leerse seis pergaminos que no tenían pinta de ser cortos- No puedo leer tantos pergaminos.

-Te daré un consejo "divide y vencerás"- y tras darle dos golpes en el hombro continuó su camino por el pasillo- ¡Suerte, amiga norteña!- y desapareció por la esquina silbando una de las canciones norteñas más conocidas.

Suspiró agobiada mirando los pergaminos que tenía entre las manos. A pesar de encantarle poder ver a la princesa casi todos los días, maldecía el momento en el que dijo que sí a ser consejera del Rey. Algo le obligó a levantar la mirada en dirección a los jardines, una risa que reconocía a la perfección. Caminó hasta allí rápidamente y se paró en seco cuando sus pupilas se toparon con el motivo de la risa de la castaña. Shenzo la tenía de las manos mientras estaban sentados en un banco completamente acaramelados.

Shenzo y ella estaban cogidos de las manos. Y lo peor fue cuando su hermano la miró y con una sonrisa burlona se acercó poco a poco a Kazama para intentar besarla. Prefirió no mirar y dio media vuelta intentando no hacer ruido para caminó hasta sus aposentos sintiéndose completamente ausente de todo.

Daría lo que fuera por haberse saltado ese horrendo día, daría lo que fuera por no haberlos visto en los jardines.

 **Saludos!! Ya era hora de seguir con esta historia, poco a poco las cosas se complican, ya veremos si Sumika consigue decirle a Ushio lo que siente y si la Gran Viuda Kazama deja de intentar complicarle la existencia jajajaja**

 **Espero que os guste!! Hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
